


成为

by Cecelia2046



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecelia2046/pseuds/Cecelia2046
Summary: 时间延绵不绝，不为她停止，也不为他回转。
她想要的，永远都无法得到。





	

她坐在墙角。断掉的肋骨在呼吸间刺着她的肺，腿上被神锋无影划开的伤口流着血。前方两米的地板上，五十多岁身负三条人命的黑巫师面朝上躺着，眼神已经空洞。

她只是来调查案发现场，并没预料到罪犯还在这里。  
是偷袭。  
Harry不知道她在这里。她知道她应该给他送个信。她应该先给自己止血接骨，然后给他送个信。  
她看着自己，肮脏，破碎，血缓缓流出身体。在这个时候放弃，太过容易，太过诱惑。她手指放松，魔杖落在手边的地上，啪嗒一声。

她想起那天黄昏，她走进神秘事务司的时候，新警卫问她，“存档？申请？寻人？”  
她想说，是的，是的，寻人，这里有我爱的人。

————————————————————————————————

那年第二次巫师战争结束纪念晚宴，他们这些梅林一级勋章获奖人士聚在一起喝醉了。

Harry抱着Ginny在舞池里慢慢摇晃着，Ron和她一杯接一杯拼酒，脸和头发的颜色越来越接近。她那天穿了一身黑色礼服裙，层层叠叠的黑色丝绸倾泻下去，盖住了她大腿外侧的皮套和固定在里面的魔杖。Ron的脸越喝越红，她的脸越喝越白。一个小时之后，Ron终于一言不发地向前一倒，打起了呼噜。她大笑，把高跟鞋踢掉，走上了阳台。

Remus站在阳台上，倚着栏杆，一手端着香槟，正看着自己左手上的婚戒。  
她知道那种表情。这些年她在很多人脸上见过这表情。那种有点感伤又有点甜蜜的惆怅，是曾经拥有后来又失去痛苦挣扎最后放手多年之后回首的表情。  
她没有过。  
“我也很想她。Tonks。”她站到他旁边，拿走他手里的香槟，喝了一口。  
Remus看看她，平静地说，“我认为你今晚喝的够多了。”  
她只是笑，“Harry还站着，我还有未竟的事业。”  
Remus笑了。他们站在有点温柔的夜风里，看着玻璃门里的歌舞升平。  
然后Remus有点迟疑地说，“我知道你今天去了神秘事务司。”  
她把香槟一口喝干。  
他还在说话，她半清醒地听着，关于放手，向前走，人生苦短。有的时候，她会错觉他仍然是她的教授，随时随地都可以向她提供建议和智慧。

你以为我不明白吗，Remus？  
死亡是另一场伟大的冒险，未知、激动人心、光辉灿烂，那些永远年轻的灵魂为之神魂颠倒的那种。我不是Harry，我从不认为他会回来变成鬼魂，永远流连在人世间。他不会回来，他不会在二十年之后穿越死亡帷幕，站到我面前。他在战斗中结束生命，死得其所，现在他和他的朋友们在一起，带着永远不老不死的骄傲，已经走得很远。  
你以为我不明白吗？他不需要我的眼泪，不需要我伤心，也不需要我爱他。  
需要这一切的人，是我。  
死去的人不需要哀悼，承担漫漫长夜的，是留下来的人。

放手，向前走，人生苦短。

她不是站在五十层高塔之上，透过镶花玻璃小圆窗遥望无垠王国，心底坚定要在此终老一生的公主。  
她不停告诉自己，那只是暂时的，小女生的一见钟情，浅薄无知的吸引，会被时间洗刷掉的玫瑰色。  
她不停这样告诉自己，重复得自己都相信了。  
直到她发现，在每个她约会的人身上，她都在寻找他的影子。  
她在寻找一双灰色的眼睛，充满伤痛，孤独，长久的错失，同时又有无尽的对生命的热在燃烧着。  
她在寻找见过最深的黑暗和背叛，仍然不问缘由地在爱的那个人。  
她等待每一次擦肩而过时那轻微的触电感，她的棉衬衫和他的皮夹克，谁说得出它们有没有真的触碰过呢。心跳是真的，拥抱是假的，指尖的热是真的，唇角的了然是假的，火焰威士忌的气息是真的，味道是假的。  
直到她从每一次的寻找中空手而归，记起有一道不可逾越的帷幕隔开此处和彼方。她会坐上电梯抵达神秘事物司，走进死刑室，站到那道拱门前。  
16岁变成26岁，26岁变成36岁。她五年级那年，他也是36岁。  
不算老，不算年轻，刚好是可以死去的年龄。

时间延绵不绝，不为她停止，也不为他回转。  
她想要的，永远都无法得到。

——————————————————————————————

空气里的血腥味道渐渐麻痹了她的嗅觉。她闭上眼，不想盯着一具尸体看。  
她知道，死掉和活着都是一样，得不到就是得不到，找不到就是找不到。

她找不到为了坚持自己的信念，反叛整个家庭，为朋友倾尽全力燃烧的那个人。  
找不到那个为了复仇游过一道海峡，却可以在最后止杀的那个人。  
找不到形容枯槁，破衣烂衫，刚刚经受过摄魂怪的攻击，眼睛却那么亮那么暖，对她说你的确是你这年纪最聪明的女巫的那个人。  
她花掉了二十年也没能找到他，她花掉了自己所有的倔强也没能找到他。  
所以她做了傲罗，她投入战斗，她用尽所有力气去爱她的朋友们，她大声笑，她在朋友聚会之后微醺地裹上皮夹克，在夜风里骑上摩托车，不，她还是不会飞，她还是有一点点恐高。  
她孤身一人。

她闭上眼睛，低声念出咒语。呼神护卫。  
“Harry，诺特庄园。一具尸体。带补血剂来。再过十分钟就是两具尸体了。”

她想，她大概只有自己变成他这条路好走。  
公主没有爱上王子，坐在高塔里等一个吻。公主爱上了路过的骑士，在他离开以后，自己拿起了剑。  
她要变成Sirius Black。  
而Sirius Black，他不会半躺在墙角，疲倦厌烦地等着自己的血流干净。

——————————————————————————————————

她想讲一个故事。  
故事很简单。16岁的时候，她爱上一个人，然后他死了。故事从这里开始走向空白，但又不肯结束。是她不肯结束。她知道，爱我们的人永远不会离开我们。但是。  
但是，她并不在他会守护的名单中。  
她是背景音，是过于年轻的同僚，是他教子的好朋友，不是他的朋友。  
那些她想说的话，曾经她因为太年轻而不敢说出口。现在她长大了，可已经没有用了。  
从头到尾，他们之间，什么都没有。  
她执拗地不肯放手，不过是因为在这个故事里，其实只有她一个人。  
So she beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.

 

END


End file.
